Argosax
Argosax the Chaos was a powerful demonic king who once ruled the Demon World, and was infrequently worshiped by the people of Dumary Island. Eventually, he was recognized as pure evil, and was then defeated by Sparda and the Vie de Marli.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Argosax the Chaos: "This king once ruled most of the demon world and subdued all the demons, but was defeated by Sparda."Devil May Cry 2, Prologue: "One recent tale, only a few hundred years old, told of a great swordsman appearing from 'the outside' to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time." He serves as the boss of Mission 18, the final mission of Dante's scenario in Devil May Cry 2. Story Before Devil May Cry 2 ''Devil May Cry 2'' In Devil May Cry 2, Arius tries to obtain the "Arcana" in order to release Argosax, take his power, and become a god.Devil May Cry 2, Arius: "...I must obtain the power of Argosax...or I cannot transcend all living things!"Devil May Cry 2, Arius: "Now, I'll absorb his power. I, will become an all-powerful immortal!" The Arcana are four holy relics used to seal Argosax, and by uniting them at the solar eclipse, a gate to the Demon World will open.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "We have until the Sun is completely eclipsed. But...how are you going to enter the building? The entrance is..." * The Arcana Medaglia ( ) is found by Lucia in a museum during the prologue.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Arcana Medaglia: "One of the holy relics that were once used to seal a great demon." After finding it, she is attacked by several Puias and is rescued by Dante. * The Arcana Spada ( ) is guarded by Tartarussian in the clock tower, and is found by Lucia after she defeats him.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Arcana Spada: "One of the holy relics that were once used to seal a great demon." * The Arcana Calice ( ) is guarded by Plutonian in the underground ruin, and is found by Lucia after she defeats him.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Arcana Calice: "One of the holy relics that were once used to seal a great demon." * The Arcana Bastone ( ) belongs to Matier, and is given to Lucia after she obtains the Spada.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Arcana Bastone: "One of the holy relics that were once used to seal a great demon." Though Dante manages to interfere with Arius' ritual by replacing the Medaglia with his own double-sided coin, the doorway is still partially opened, and Arius absorbs part of Argosax's power.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "What...? The ritual was incomplete... but the door to the Demon World is..." Because the door is unstable, whoever enters may not be able to return, so Lucia demands to go, claiming she is expendable.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "Once you enter the Demon World... you may never be able to return...I'll go... I'm expendable..." However, Dante puts the decision to his coin''Devil May Cry 2, '''Dante': "Heads, I go; Tails, you go.", and after winning the coin toss, goes in, just like his father once did.Devil May Cry 2, Matier: "You must not worry, my dear; I am sure that he will return. Everything is just as it was with Sparda." Inside the portal, Dante finds Argosax in its first form, a hideous pile of flesh composed of pieces of Phantom, Griffon, Orangguerra, Jokatgulm, Nefasturris, and Furiataurus. After slaying each piece, a stalk bearing an egg extends from the mass, and Argosax's true form, The Despair Embodied hatches from it. As The Despair Embodied, Argosax appears as an androgynous, horned, angelic being composed of fire, able to change sexes at will.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — The Despair Embodied: "Possessing an androgynous perfect body and awesome dignity, he is sometimes worshipped." While in its female form, it attacks with a whip, while in its male form, it wields a sword. The Despair Embodied is able to teleport around the battlefield, or fly into the air and shower Dante with a rain of fiery feathers. However, even in this awesome form, Argosax is still brought down by Dante, and is defeated. Afterwards, Dante rides off on a motorcycle, presumably escaping the Demon World through another doorway. Background The Coin, Sword, Cup, and Staff are the European version of the suits of Tarot playing cards, the precursors to modern playing cards. The individual cards were known as "Arcana". Trivia *The final secret room of Dante's scenario includes a simultaneous boss fight against two The Despair Embodied's. *Argosax is considered one of the most disturbing demons in Devil May Cry, the other two being Nightmare and Nefasturris. References See Also *Arius *Dumary Island *Guidepost